Birds of a Feather
by Chibi-Cloud
Summary: NOV. 27, 2006 Still uber busy with college applications...I'll update eventually! No, I haven't forgotten about this fic!
1. Attack of the 6 year olds! XD

Disclaimer: D.N.Angel is copyrighted by Yukiru Sugisaki!

A/N: Watch the anime before reading this otherwise I might wind up (unintentionally) spoiling stuff for you!

Does anyone understand what actually happens in the anime? I was pretty confused by the end of it…XP

BTW this fic was inspired by a pic of chibi-Dark and Krad that I drew during STAR testing so if it doesn't make any sense…well…I'm sorry! (actually, it shouldn't be making much sense anyways…;;;;; )

* * *

_"Now!" Dark cried, spreading his black wings and launching himself at Krad. The blonde angel was crouched on the floor, his ruined wings still slightly spread open as he fought his host for control. His yellow, feline eyes looked up the instant Dark took flight, but was unable to move in response. Krad snarled in fury, powerless to defend himself. _

_Time seemed to stop as Dark dived towards the blonde angel, knowing that his final attack would end his existence, as well as Krad's, in this world. _

_"Daisuke." Dark called out softly to the boy in his mind._

_After a moment's pause, Daisuke asked, "What is it?"_

_"Nothing…Never mind…" The thief said, closing his violet eyes._

_"Don't forget, Dark, I am inside of you." The redhead responded, sensing his other half's sadness._

_"Daisuke…"Dark whispered, grateful for the other boy's company._

_Daisuke replied, "I won't forget about you either. I never will." _

_Dark didn't reply, but merely narrowed his eyes a little as he braced himself for the end…_

_

* * *

_  
Daisuke groaned, raising one arm to block out the bright sunlight from shining in his face. His head was throbbing and every muscle in his body screamed in pain from the fight with Krad. He rested his arm against his forehead and took a deep breath.

((Dark?)) He asked tentatively.

There was no response. Daisuke swallowed hard, desperately wishing that the past yesterday had all just been part of a very bad dream. In the time that they'd been together, he had begun to think of Dark as a member of his family. It felt as though he'd lost an older brother along with the phantom thief on that fateful night. He was slightly comforted by the feeling of a warm body cuddled up next to his own. He absentmindedly reached out to stroke With's soft fur, wishing Dark were here to make a silly remark or something of the sort. Daisuke's eyes snapped open when fingers came into contact with silky hair rather than fur. He stared at the figure curled up beside him and his jaw practically dropped to the floor. The sleeping figure stirred and opened one bleary eye before suddenly sitting up with a small gasp of surprise. Crimson eyes met amethyst ones as the two stared at each other, not quite knowing how they should react.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong, Daisuke!" Emiko screamed, nearly ripping the door off its hinges as she burst into Daisuke's room. Her brown eyes were narrowed as they darted about the room, looking for any signs of a threat. She held a frying pan in one hand and looked ready to beat the brains out of anyone that dared to hurt her son. She was surprised to see Daisuke lying on the floor, tangled up in his blankets, yelling incoherently and pointing at his bed. Turning around, she was greeted by the sight of a terrified looking, six-year-old Dark sitting on the bed, clutching With tightly.

Emiko instantly dropped the frying pan and scooped the little boy into her arms while squealing, "He's sooooo cuuuuute!"

Dark let out a tiny whimper and tried to push overly affectionate woman away. His soft, purple eyes were miserable and confused as he hugged the small rabbit-like creature for comfort.

Daisuke had finally gotten over his initial shock and had managed to untangle himself from his blankets and was eyeing the little boy curiously. "What…happened?"

"I don't know." Emiko said brightly, running her fingers through Dark's long, indigo bangs, "I thought _you_ might know.

"Dark! What happened after you used the seal?" Daisuke asked.

"…Seal…?" Dark asked, blinking in confusion.

"You know…the one you used to seal Krad with?" The redhead asked more urgently.

He was rewarded with a blank stare.

"Oooookaaaaaaaay…That…can't be good." Emiko said, starting to look slightly worried.

"Is everything all right?" Towa asked, poking her head into Daisuke's room. "I heard screamin—WAI! How CUTE!" She screamed, swiftly taking the boy from Emiko's arms. Daiki and Kousuke were quick to follow her into the room.

"Eh…Kousuke?" Daisuke's grandfather asked hesitantly, eyes growing wide at the sight of the child that Towa held. "Is that kid who I think it is…?"

"I believe…that's a miniature version of…Dark…?" Kousuke replied, looking somewhat less shocked than Daiki (not by much though).

"EH?" Daiki yelled, running over to Towa to inspect the boy.

Dark looked as though he were about to start crying. The boy whimpered and buried his face in With's fur as he tried to block out the sight of all the strangers surrounding him. He felt another person pulling him into their arms and was about to start struggling when a kind voice stopped him. His teary, amethyst eyes looked up into Daisuke's smiling face and suddenly felt a strong sense of familiarity and kindness.

"Dai…suki…?" Dark mumbled, wiping his eyes and peering up at the teen.

"Close enough." Daisuke said, giving the boy a little smile. _'Now I know why With calls me Daisuki…'_ "We should probably discuss about this later…I don't think he wants to talk right now." He announced as Dark snuggled up against his chest, seeking comfort from the older boy.

"But…he's so cute! Must…resist…urge to hug!" Emiko said as she and Towa crowded around Daisuke. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Emiko yelled, "I'm coming!" before the two of them ran down the stairs.

"I'm…going to…get some tea…" Daiki said, following his daughter, looking slightly dazed.

"Ah…poor Dark…" Daisuke said, brushing the little boy's bangs out of his face.

With nuzzled Dark's cheek and said, "Kyuu!" as the boy laughed and stroked the soft fur.

"Dai-chan!" came Emiko's voice from downstairs. "You're friend is here to see you!"

"So early?" Daisuke said, looking at the clock.

"He says it's urgent!" was the reply.

"Oh! Okay! I'll be down in a second!" Daisuke yelled, putting Dark down on the sofa and hastily pulling a sweater over his pajamas. "Can you keep an eye on him for me?" He asked, turning to face his dad.

"Sure." Kousuke responded, watching Daisuke running down the stairs. He sighed, then ran his fingers through his spiky, black hair as he turned around to face Dark. "Now, what am I going to with--" He stopped on mid-sentence when he realized he wasn't talking to anyone. "Uh…Dark? …Where did he run off to…?"

* * *

Daisuke was still trying to get one arm through his sweater as he ran to the door where Satoshi was waiting impatiently.

"Ah…sorry about that, Hiwatari-kun. I had…a slight issue--" Daisuke paused, suddenly noticing the disgruntled looking boy standing next to Satoshi. "Eh…Who's this?"

The little boy glared at Daisuke, his golden eyes narrowed in anger. He frowned and then went back to pouting. His long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and one particularly long strand hung down in front of his face.

Daisuke gaped at the blonde. "Wait…don't tell me that's--"

"Krad-chan!" Dark shouted, sprinting towards the blonde with Kousuke hard on his heels. He dived on top of the blonde, knocking him flat onto the ground. "Didja miss me?" He asked brightly.

"Not really…" Krad groaned, trying to push the other boy off of him.

"I missed you, too!" Dark replied, totally ignoring his other half's caustic remark.

Satoshi stared at the two six-year-olds for a moment before turning back to face Daisuke. "I was going to ask if the same thing had happened to you, but I suppose that's unnecessary now."

"Yeah…" Daisuke replied, sweat dropping. "That's funny, Dark was pretty depressed before…"

"I never thought Krad and Dark would ever be happy to see each other." Satoshi observed.

"Happy?" the redhead asked, glancing in Krad's direction.

"If he hasn't made an attempt to kill Dark, then I suppose he must be happy…to a certain extent." The blue haired boy said, shrugging.

Kousuke, having finally caught his breath, got up to greet Satoshi. "Yo! How's it going?" then, without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Dark and and his counterpart are two halves of a whole. Naturally, they'll be happier when they're close to each other."

The two teens stared at Daisuke's dad while the two six-year-olds ran off to do something else.

Kousuke shifted uncomfortably, "Well…the white-winged one's original goal was to have both of them merge back into one being, right?"

More staring.

"Never mind."

* * *

"Dark doesn't know what's wrong either?" Satoshi asked as Daisuke led him to his room.

"He didn't even know what I was talking about." Daisuke said, sighing. He tried to stretch out a particularly sore spot in his back as they continued up the stairs. "How do you stand it?" He asked suddenly.

"Stand what?" Satoshi asked, looking confused.

"The pain of growing Krad's wings."

"I can't. The pain is usually Krad's way of knocking me out or forcing me to relinquish control of my body. Needless to say, it's pretty effective…" The blue haired teen responded, looking away.

"Heh…The pain almost knocked me out in mid-air." Daisuke admitted, laughing awkwardly as he opened the door to his room. He stopped in mid laugh when he saw the two angels jumping up and down on his bed, laughing like the pair of maniacs. "Ah! Don't do that! Stop jumping on my bed!"

"Aw…" Dark said, stopping rather abruptly. "C'mon Krad." He said, tugging gently on the blonde angel's hand. Krad was looking considerably happier than he was before so Daisuke assumed that his dad was right about the two being happy together. As Dark and Krad passed Satoshi on the way out of Daisuke's room, Krad found Satoshi giving him an icy glare. Golden eyes looked surprised, then hurt as Satoshi turned away. He allowed himself to be dragged into the hallway by Dark as the violet haired boy searched for more ways of entertaining himself.

"That…was interesting." Daisuke said, staring after the two boys. "Augh!" He said, ruffling his hair. "Somehow, the thought of Krad jumping on my bed is really, REALLY scaring me."

"So…what are you planning to do now?" Satoshi asked, ignoring Daisuke's previous comment.

"I don't know…go shopping or something." The redhead said, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Shopping?"

"Something tells me that those two aren't going to appreciate being cooped up indoors all day. We're going to have to buy clothes that actually fit them if we want to take them anywhere." Daisuke said.

"…Wouldn't Dark already be used to sitting in the back of your mind…?" Satoshi asked.

"Actually, Dark's not the type to sit quietly in the back of my mind. He loves making sarcastic remarks, changing into me at awkward times, and arranging for dates whenever he's in control of my body." Daisuke said, making a face. "Basically, he's used to a lot of freedom."

"Ah."

"We'll go shopping after school today, okay?"

"Sure…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring, I'll try to make the next one a little more…hectic XD

READ AND REVIEW! I'll try to post the picture of chibi-Dark and Krad when I get the chance


	2. A Boring Day at School

5/19/05  
**Disclaimer: DNAngel is copyright by Yukiru Sugisaki!**  
A/N: Sorry! I changed my mind…this chapter isn't going to be as chaotic as I said it'd be (if at all…). L

Random 'A/N': BTW does anyone find it strange that Risa and Riku don't seem to realize that Dark isn't _normal?_ Doesn't Risa think it's strange that Dark loved her grandmother? Why can't Riku ever see Dark's wings and not think 'wow, that's weird. Normal people don't have wings'? They never notice anything, do they?

* * *

"I'm BORED!" Dark whined, pulling on Emiko's apron strings. "Where's Daisuki?"

"Daisuke's at school right now, Dark-chan. Go play with the boy Daisuke's friend brought over." Emiko said kindly, looking down at the violet haired boy as she continued to wash the dishes from this morning's breakfast.

"Krad-chan says he's tired and doesn't want to play right now…" Dark said, still hanging onto the apron. His soft, amethyst eyes begged for company and Emiko sorely wanted to play with the little boy, but the housework wasn't going to do itself. Towa was down at the market, picking up some fresh vegetables so she wouldn't be able to help out with chores until she got back. Knowing Towa and her obsession with shopping, Emiko figured the lavender haired girl wouldn't be back for a while.

"Why don't you play a board game with him?" Emiko suggested, wiping her hands on the apron. "I think the only reason Krad is so tired is because the two of you spent the whole morning running up and down the stairs… Try something with a little less physical activity." She told hold of Dark's hand and led him over the closet. Pushing aside coats, she began rummaging about, looking for the board games she'd been talking about. "Aha!" She said triumphantly as she found what she was looking for.

Dark peeked over her shoulder and stared at the slightly squashed box that she held in her hands. "…What is that?"

"Checkers!" Emiko said brightly, clearing the table so that she could set up the pieces. "Have fun!" She said enthusiastically, giving the boy a hug before going to finish washing the dishes.

The little boy gawked at the red and black pieces for a moment before finally mumbling, "But…I don't know how to play…" He looked intently at the board for a few more seconds before quickly getting bored and wandering off to find Krad.

He found the blonde curled up on the sofa in Daisuke's room, sleeping peacefully. Dark watched Krad's chest rise and fall with every breath he took, remembering that Daisuke had said not to bother Krad is he _did_ fall asleep.

_"Krad's been up since 4:30 AM (roughly the time the Satoshi woke up, screaming at the sight of a miniature version of his counterpart lying in bed with him) so he'll probably be _very_ tired." Daisuke had said to Dark before leaving for school. "If he suddenly decides to take a nap, it would probably be a good idea to let him rest, okay?"_

The boy sighed, blowing his purple bangs out of his face. He pulled the struggled to pull a heavy blanket off of Daisuke's bed and threw it over the blonde. Krad made a small sound and snuggled under the blanket without waking. Dark gave the other boy a tiny smile before crawling under the covers with him. Before long, he had fallen asleep, cuddled up against Krad.

Emiko poked her head into the room and smiled. "I was wondering why it was so quiet up here." She mused to herself. "Although…I don't like Dark being so close to the white winged boy… It makes me nervous just thinking about the power that boy once wielded against Dark…"

"They're so cute when they're sleeping." Kousuke said softly, startling Emiko who hadn't noticed him sneaking up behind her. "At least they aren't tearing the house down with their crazy antics. It's a good thing they wore themselves out doing something…eh…not very destructive. Sure…they did knock over a few things, but at least nothing…important…broke."

"Yet." Emiko sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

* * *

"What exactly happened yesterday?"  
"I don't know…All I know is that yesterday, the police told us all to evacuate because of the threat of some…bizarre disaster-ish thing."  
"Aw…too bad nothing happened. We might have been able to miss school for a while if the building had collapsed or something."  
"Apparently, the Chuuou Art Museum and the buildings surrounding the museum actually _did_ collapse."  
"Really?"  
"Haven't you been watching the news lately?"

Everyone was chatting about the events from the previous day, each person swapping rumors and the latest news with fellow students as they made their into the classroom.

The instant Daisuke and Satoshi entered the room, they were bombarded by questions like, "Where were you! Did you evacuate the city (I don't think I saw you with everyone else…)? Did you watch the news? Were you watching the fight between Dark and 'white Dark'? Doesn't it suck how we still have to come to school even after half the town was pretty much leveled? Hey, are you listening to me? Hellooooo?"

Satoshi impatiently brushed the excited students away and slowly made his way to his desk. He set his bag down on the floor beside him and sat at his desk in silence, staring out the window.

"What's with _him_?" Takeshi asked and he turned around to face Daisuke. "He isn't usually this absentminded, is he?" He ran one hand through his spiky, black hair before pulling small notebook out of his pocket, scribbling 'Satoshi sits in a daze, shocked by recent events!" He then took a camera out of his backpack and took a picture of the blue haired teen.

Satoshi snapped out of the reverie the instant the flash went off. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Takeshi with the camera and gave the other boy and rather nasty look.

"Leave him alone." Daisuke said to the ever-excitable reporter, pulling the camera away from Takeshi. "He has his reasons for not wanting to talk about the incident at the museum."

"He was at the museum? Really? Were you there, too? You seem to know a lot about Satoshi… Wanna talk about what happened? Why is he being so tight-lipped? Tell me everything that you know!" The black haired boy demanded, catching the redhead in a headlock, eagerly waving a makeshift microphone in his face.

"Takeshi…" Daisuke gasped, trying to pry the reporter's arm from around his neck "I can't…breathe…"

Takeshi abruptly let go of the smaller boy and backed away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as he apologized, "Ah! Sorry about that! I kinda got carried away… Well, can you tell me what happened? I can't write up a report if I don't know what happened! How's this: I'll get you another picture of Risa if you tell me everything you know!"

Daisuke blushed as he saw Risa turn her head in their direction. _'I can't just tell him, 'I don't like Risa anymore…'' _He mumbled to himself. '_What should I say…?'_ Fortunately, he was spared from replying as their teacher entered the room.

"Okay, everyone! Find your seats and get ready for class!" The teacher said, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Today, we're going to be--"

The class groaned before she even finished speaking.

"Aw…can't we get the day off?" Takeshi grumbled. "We've all recently suffered a traumatic event! We're still in shock!" He said, making a huge show of looking like he was about to faint. He added a few dramatic gasps for effect.

"Give it up, Takeshi." The boy sitting next to Daisuke said, leaning back in his seat. "You look like an idiot."

"Shut up." Takeshi snapped, his face turning red.

Daisuke sighed, resting his head in his arms. _'What happened to Dark and Krad? And why…?'_ He took a quick glimpse at Satoshi who was seemingly also deep in thought. The look on the blue haired boy's face suggested that anyone foolish enough to interrupt his train of thought would be asking to have their head bitten off.

Daisuke's eyelids drooped a little as he thought, _'I hope their change isn't permanent… I don't want to have to deal with a little kaitou and I'm pretty sure Hiwatari-kun doesn't want to deal with a little Krad… Although…' _He thought, a faint smile hovering on his lips, '_I must admit, Krad _is_ very cute as a little kid. It kind of makes me wonder how he turned out to be so cruel and hateful of everything around him. How can such a cute kid take so much pleasure in causing pain in others?'_

"Blah…" The red head muttered as he slumped down in his seat, trying to focus as the teacher finally began the lesson.

* * *

_After school…_

"I'm home!" Daisuke called as he walked into the house. "Come on in!" He said brightly, taking hold of Satoshi's hand as he dragged the other boy into the living room.

"Welcome home!" Towa chirped, throwing her arms around Daisuke.

Daisuke laughed as he freed himself from her hug. "Hey, Towa-chan? Where's mom?"

"Upstairs." The lavender haired girl responded, jerking her head in the direction of the stairs. "Satoshi, right?" She asked, watching for some sign of confirmation from the teen's azure eyes. "Krad's upstairs with Emiko and Dark."

Satoshi nodded curtly, pushing his glasses up a little.

"Let's go see what they're up to." The spiky haired boy suggested, making his way upstairs. Satoshi quickly followed after him, somewhat curious to see what the two six year olds had been doing while he and Daisuke were at school.

"Dai-chan! Welcome back, Satoshi-kun!" Emiko said cheerfully as the two teens walked into Daisuke's room.

"Daisuki!" Dark called, waving excitedly for his other self to come over as Krad cried, "Satoshi-samaaaaa! Saaaaaaaaave meeeeeeeee…………"

Daisuke gawked at the trio and tried to resist the urge to start laughing. Dark had three, long strands of Krad's golden hair and was trying hard to braid it, every once in a while looking over at what Emiko was doing. Emiko quickly finished braiding the hair before moving on to another section. Krad had a particularly sour look on his face and was sitting as still as a rock, trying to avoid having Dark accidentally yank on his hair.

"I don't get it…" Dark said, looking at the mess of knots he held in his hand. Krad practically sobbed at the mess his precious hair was in when Dark held it up for him to see.

"I don't _want_ to braid my hair…" Krad whined, trying to sneak out from under Emiko's arm.

"Nonsense!" Emiko chided, catching the blonde and seating him back on her lap. "He looks very cute with his hair braided, don't you agree?" She asked, turning her head to look at Daisuke and Satoshi.

Satoshi blinked awkwardly, looking somewhat confused by the questions and not too sure of what to say.

"He looks…um…interesting." Daisuke said and chuckled uneasily. "In a good way." He added quickly when he noticed the glare his mom was giving him.

"He looks like a girl." Satoshi said coldly, his blue eyes full of contempt, ignoring the look of upset that the blonde boy had on his face.

"But that's why he'll grow up to be such a handsome fellow!" Emiko said, quickly hugging the distraught boy. Krad's body relaxed a little, but his golden eyes still looked hurt by Satoshi's comment. "He was talking about the braids," The brunette woman said, quickly undoing the braids that she'd finished. "Here…I'll take them out for you." She searched around for a brush and began to work the knots out of the long, silky hair.

"Can I help?" Dark asked, watching Emiko work. He made a pleased sound when she handed him the brush and eagerly set to work, brushing the golden hair carefully. Krad sat still, waiting patiently as violet haired boy worked to undo the damage he done while trying to learn to braid hair.

"I'd better be going." Satoshi said, turning to leave the room. "It's getting late. Come on, Krad."

Krad moved to get up then yelped in surprise as the brush suddenly got caught in a knot. He cried out in pain and quickly sat back down, rubbing the back of his head. Dark gasped, his amethyst eyes growing wide and promptly began to squeal, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! Ah! Don't hate me, Krad! I didn't mean it!" The poor boy looked so distressed, terrified at the fact that he'd accidentally hurt his friend.

"I thought we were going to go shopping…?" Daisuke asked the blue haired teen, cocking his head to one side.

Satoshi shrugged. "Can we go tomorrow…? I'm feeling kind of tired…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Daisuke said, "You've been up since 4:30… Okay, we'll go tomorrow (Good thing tomorrow is Saturday). Maybe we can get Towa-chan to help us with the shopping."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Emiko asked as she tried to calm the violet haired boy down. "We'd love to have you join us."

Satoshi hesitated, then quickly bowed and said, "I'd love to stay for dinner." He gave her a slightly sheepish grin as he said, "Needless to say, I've never met a better cook in my life."

"Ah!" Emiko said, a blush quickly spreading across her face as she waved a hand carelessly in the blue haired boy's direction and said, "Stop flattering me!" She looked pleased at the compliment anyways.

* * *

**-- Is anyone going to Fanime Con? (just wondering)**

A/N: wah…sorry for the short…horrible chapter… I wanted to have more Dark and Krad, but I guess I kind of wanted the fic to be slightly more 'serious'… I'll try to go for actual chaos in the next chapter.

:hugz everyone who reviewed: Arigato! XD


	3. PART 2 of CH1 : Satoshi's version

5/23/05  
**Disclaimer: DNAngel is copyrighted by Yukiru Sugisaki!**

**A/N:** This chapter really doesn't have anything to with the overall story, but since **Myra** 'requested' it, I may as well write about it. I suppose other people were probably curious about Satoshi's side of the story, too…? Hopefully, this'll keep you people busy while I desperately try to come up with some ideas for the next chapter.

* * *

_Krad hissed in pain, clutching at his injured arm. He struggled to rise to his feet but found that his limbs wouldn't respond. He swore loudly as he mentally screamed at the cocky teen in his head._

"_Satoshi-sama!" He yelled, "What are you doing!"_

"_I'm ending the cursed destiny of the Hikari family!" Satoshi snapped in return. _

"_Curse?" Krad snarled, trying to force the blue haired teen to weaken the mental restraints that were keeping the blonde from unleashing his attack on the dark haired thief. "I'm trying to _help_ you!"_

_Satoshi gave a short laugh. "You don't _care_ about _me." _He hissed. "You just need my body as avessel for your soul." _

_The blonde angel jerked back as he saw Dark launch himself into the air, a single black feather clutched in his hand. "Shit!" He swore, realizing what Dark was about to do. "Satoshi-sama! Not now!"_

_The blue haired boy merely closed his eyes and gave Krad a slight smirk, ignoring his counterpart's pleas._

_The blonde strained to spread his wings, crying out in pain as he was suddenly reminded of the terrible damage he'd sustained earlier in his fight with Dark. The massive wings he'd been so proud of had been reduced to mere stubs. White feathers and blood were matted in the wounds and mostly stuck to the back of his clothes. Dark had snapped cleanly through the Krad's wings with his own, effectively disabling his opponent and forcing him to the ground._

"_Satoshi-sama! Stop this!" The blonde angel shouted at the teen, starting to sound slightly hysterical. His golden eyes were wide in fear as Dark plunged towards him, preparing to seal both of them away forever. He could practically hear Satoshi laughing at him, gloating at his victory over the blonde. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he made a final attempt to force the blue teen to release his control over their body._

"_Satoshi-samaaaaa!" Krad screamed as he felt Dark's spell tearing through his body and soul, forcing him into the merciful blackness of unconsciousness…_

_

* * *

_

"Ugh…" Satoshi groaned, stirring in his bed. He weakly forced his eyes open and squinted at the digital clock by his bed. "4: 18 am…" He whispered to himself, slumping back into the warm covers. _'Why did I wake up so early…?'_ The teen thought to himself. _'It's still dark out…' _

Satoshi turned over on his side and desperately tried to get back to sleep, knowing that he still had school that day, regardless of the events that had occurred the day before. The last thing he needed was to fall asleep in the middle of class (not that it'd matter since he'd already learned everything anyways…). He winced in pain and suddenly clasped one hand to a particularly sore area of his back, trying to ease the pain by rubbing it. His azure eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of the hated blonde who was responsible for the pain Satoshi was feeling in just about every inch in his body.

'_Stupid Krad…'_ The teen thought, grinding his teeth. _Thank god he's gone now…I'd have strangled him if he were still here._ He rubbed his side, suddenly aware that the sharp pain in his side was probably responsible for waking him at this ungodly hour. '_Dark must have hit me there pretty hard while fighting Krad yesterday.'_

Satoshi was sprawled out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling of the dark room with his eyes half lidded and slightly unfocused. He absentmindedly massaged his sore muscles for a little while, trying to relax and get back to sleep. His tired, blue eyes closed as his breathing became slower and more rhythmic. Roughly ten minutes later, he awoke with a sharp gasp of pain as something hit him in the gut.

"What the heck?" The blue haired boy snarled, quickly sitting up in bed and reaching for light. He fumbled a bit for his glasses and quickly slipped them on. His blue eyes widened in surprise…then fear…then anger…then…

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed, falling off his bed and rushing to back himself up against the wall.

The blonde haired boy that had been curled up in bed with Satoshi woke with a start and promptly began screaming as well. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He kept yelling long after the teen had stopped to stare in shock at the six-year-old sitting on his bed.

"K-K-Krad?" Satoshi stammered, looking scared out of his wits.

The boy instantly stopped, sniffling a little; he looked pretty frightened as well. Satoshi's entire body stiffened up in shock the instant the blonde's teary, feline eyes met those of the blue haired teen. Moving swiftly, he quickly plucked the boy from his bed, holding him as though he were carrying some deadly disease, ran to the door, and dropped him unceremoniously outside of his room before slamming the door.

Standing with his back pressed up against the door, Satoshi tried to calm himself by saying, "That was not Krad…That was not Krad…That was not Krad…" He slumped down to the floor, running his fingers wearily through his hair as he moaned, "Who am I kidding? That _was_ Krad. Oh God…what I am going to do…?" Mentally, he felt like sobbing miserably, screaming at the heavens for cursing him with the homicidal blonde and now a _miniature_ version of the same homicidal blonde. He buried his face in his hands, biting back a scream of frustration.

* * *

Krad wiped his eyes, slowly getting to his feet after the blue haired boy had slammed the door in his face. His golden eyes watched the closed door for a while, hoping Satoshi-sama would get over his shock and eventually come out.

"Satoshi-sama…" He called tentatively, gently knocking on the door.

"Get away from me!" was the harsh response.

"But…" Krad said, looking stunned by the anger in the teen's voice.

"Leave me alone!" Satoshi snarled.

Krad decided to stand at the door and wait for a while to see if Satoshi would calm down. After standing at the door for nearly an hour, the blonde haired boy finally gave up waiting. He walked over to the sofa, grabbed a cushion and hugged it tightly, trying hard not to cry. The sky outside was beginning to turn lighter and Krad could start to make out some of the numbers on the clock in the living room.

"5:33…" The blonde whispered into the cushion, finding some comfort in hugging it tightly against his body. He shivered a little, realizing how cold it was outside of Satoshi's room. A small pair of white wings unfolded themselves from Krad's back, wrapping themselves around the boy's body. He gave a little sigh and lay down on the sofa, his wings acting as a blanket to keep himself warm with.

"Saotshi-sama…" Krad whimpered, bringing one wing up a little higher to cover his face. "Do you hate me…?"

It was about 6:12 when the door to Satoshi's room finally creaked open a little. The teen peeked through the door, making sure the blonde was definitely gone. Opening the door a little wider, he allowed himself to slip outside into the hallway and sneaked out into the hallway. He made his way to the bathroom and quickly washed his face and brushed his face. He silently made his way back to his room and changed into his school uniform, trying to figure out what to do.

Ever since Krad had woken him up (apparently, Krad had accidentally kicked Satoshi's stomach in his sleep), Satoshi had been slumped on the floor of his bedroom, apparently in a daze. He'd been too busy moping to really put together a plan to do anything until now. The teen picked up his schoolbag from his desk and was about to leave when a single, white feather fell out of it. His azure eyes fell on the feather and instantly narrowed in distaste. Satoshi let out a low, "Humph!" as turned to leave, slipping his glasses on as he went.

It was still dark in the hallway, but Satoshi could see some sunlight beginning to find it's way into the room, providing just enough light for him to see by so he didn't bother to turn on the lights. Two seconds lately, he sorely wished he had.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" The teen yelled as tripped over something lying in the middle of the dark hallway, followed by a loud **FWUMP **as he fell over face first, collapsing in a very undignified looking heap. "Ooooh…" He moaned, trying to find his glasses while feeling around for a light switch.

The light flooded the hallway and Satoshi suddenly realized that he'd tripped over Krad, who'd been sleeping on the floor next to the door of his bedroom. The little boy crawled out from under Satoshi's feet, clutching the cushion, groaning and rubbing one bleary eye.

"Satoshi-sama!" Krad wailed, suddenly throwing his arms around the teen, ignoring the look of surprise he was getting. He snuggled against Satoshi's warm body before letting out a soft sigh contentment.

The teen was about to yell at the Krad for lying in the middle of the floor but stopped at the sight of the tear-streaked face. His features softened a little, wondering why the blonde had been crying. In all the time Krad had been living in Satoshi's body, he'd never known the blonde to show any emotion other than anger. His azure eyes instantly hardened at the sight of the white wings sprouting out of the little boy's back and roughly shoved the boy away from him.

"Go wash your face," Satoshi snapped, "We're going over to Daisuke's house."

"Okay!" Krad chirped, running off in search of the bathroom.

The teen sighed in exasperation, watching the blonde run in circles, not quite sure where to go. "The bathroom is down the hall, on the left. And get rid of your wings"

"Okay," Krad said again, this time staring hard at his hands, trying to figure out which one was right and which one was left.

'_What did I ever do to deserve this?_ Satoshi mentally screamed, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

"Satoshi-sama…" Krad whispered, starting to drag his feet as the two made their way to Daisuke's house.

"What?" The blue haired teen snapped, refusing to let up his furious pace.

"I'm cold…and I'm really tired…" The blonde whimpered, suddenly stopping and flopping down on the sidewalk. Fluffy wings emerged to wrap themselves around his body again.

For the first time, Satoshi realized that Krad was wearing a loose, white, _sleeveless_ shirt in the middle of winter. It's no wonder that the kid hadn't frozen to death already. The teen made a small sound of frustration before taking his jacket off and throwing it around the shivering boy.

"Get rid of the wings." He snarled, starting to walk again, ignoring the thankful look on the six-years-old's face. "Don't ever let me catch you with your wings out again."

"O-oh…okay…" Krad said, looking crestfallen. He wrapped the jacket tightly around his small frame and hurried after Satoshi.

As Satoshi rang the doorbell, he could hear Daisuke's mom yelling, "I'm coming!" followed by the sound of two people stomping down stairs. The door swung open as Emiko said, "Good morning! You're Satoshi, right? One of Dai-chan's friends?"

Satoshi nodded mutely, staring at Emiko's bright pink pajamas.

"Ohayo! Hiwatari-kun!" Towa-chan chirped, poking her head out from behind the brunette woman. "Who's this?" She asked, crouching down so that she could get a better look at the blonde boy hiding behind Satoshi's leg. "He's adorable! Very pretty for a boy, too..."

Krad frowned, not too happy with how familiar these two women were with the teen (that and the fact that Towa was now experimentally poking at belly to see if he was ticklish). He clung even tighter to Satoshi, as though hoping he could somehow protect the blue haired teen from Emiko and Towa.

"He's soooo cute!" Emiko said, ruffling Krad's golden hair. Krad, on the other hand, crossed his arms, looking furious at the fact that people were playing with his precious hair.

"I need to talk to Daisuke," Satoshi said, ignoring the disgruntled look Krad was giving him.

Emiko straightened up and bellowed, "Dai-chan! Your friend is here to see you!"

There was an answering call as Daisuke yelled, "So early?"

"What exactly do you need to talk about? And who exactly is this boy…?" Towa-chan asked, hugging the blonde (by this time, Krad was positively fuming at all the contact he was getting from unfamiliar people).

"That's…what I need to talk to him about." Satoshi sighed. "It's kind of…urgent."

"He says it's urgent!" Emiko yelled.

"Oh! Okay! I'll be down in a second!" Satoshi could hear the redhead shout in reply.

A few moments later, Daisuke came stumbling into the room, trying to pull one arm through his sweater as he greeted the blue haired teen.

"Ah…sorry about that, Hiwatari-kun. I had…a slight issue--" Daisuke said. He paused when he noticed the extremely disgruntled looking boy standing next to Satoshi. "Wait…don't tell me that's--"

Krad glared at the boy, his golden eyes narrowed in anger, as though daring the redhead to just _try_ to hug or poke him…or touch his beloved hair for that matter. He was about to make a face at Daisuke when someone suddenly shouted, "Krad-chan!" Before he knew what was happening, a violet haired boy had tackled him, sending the two of them tumbling head over heels into the nearest bush.

"Krad-chan! Didja miss me?" Dark asked brightly, pinning the blonde down to the ground.

"Not really…" Krad groaned, trying to push the other boy off of him. His golden eyes looked to Satoshi for help, but the teen had talking to the redhead and didn't notice.

Satoshi glanced at the two six-year-olds for a moment before turning back to face Daisuke. "I was going to ask if the same thing had happened to you, but I suppose that's unnecessary now."

"Yeah…" Daisuke replied, sweat dropping.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you guys don't mind the crappiness of the fic….It's all spur of the moment type stuff so it doesn't really make a whole lot of sense.  
…  
…But I'm glad lots of people like it anyways. XD I'm such a bad writer… 


	4. Snow

**7/9/05**  
Dsiclaimer: DNAngel is copyrighted by Yukiru Sugisaki!**A/N: **I'm uberly sorry for the long delay, but I've been really busy lately….;;;  
**Week one:** fanime  
**Week two:** FINALS Xx  
**Week three:** gets dragged off to Death Valley NOOOooo! TT  
**Week four:** summer school…trying to regrow the brain cells that fried in Death Valley  
**Week five:** finally get a chance to work on chapter 4 - + summer school  
**Week six:** out of town for the fourth of July + back for summer school

**Somewhat important note about this chapter:**

BTW, I kind of made a bit of a mistake…;;; the anime actually ends some time around Christmas, but I didn't realize this until recently watched the anime again… I was about to have this fic take place some time in the spring. Anyways, I've caught my mistake and I don't think I've written enough for me to mess up the fic too much by changing the setting to winter. So….this chapter will start…eh…maybe right after they get back from winter break. There's about a week missing in between the anime and this chapter, but there's really not too much I can do about it (unless I decide to rewrite the whole story…which I don't really want to do).

* * *

"Dasuki!" Dark yelled from downstairs. Daisuke could hear the six-year-old stomping up the stairs as he made his way into his tamer's room.

"Daisuki, Daisuki, Daisukiiiii!"

Daisuke groaned and buried his head under his pillow. For a little guy, Dark sure had a _really _loud voice… He could feel the bed shift a little as Dark clambered onto his bed and start bouncing excitedly.

"Dasukiiii! Wake up! It's snowiiiing!" The violet haired boy squealed, poking Daisuke repeatedly. When the teen didn't respond, Dark yanked his covers off, yelling, "Wakey wakey!" at the top of his lungs.

"Hey!" Daisuke yelped the instant the cold air hit him. He quickly sat up, yanked the blankets back from Dark, and quickly burrowed back into its blissful warmth. "I guess I was wrong about not having a white winter…" Daisuke mumbled from underneath the safety of his blanket.

"Kyuu…" With said, shivering as he burrowed into the covers and curled up against Daisuke's warm body. His big, red eyes peeked out from a little cave the folds of the blanket made.

Dark instantly calmed downed, momentarily forgetting about the snow to lie down on his belly, watching the rabbit-like creature groom his fur. He slowly reached out and poked the little creature on the nose, getting a soft, "Kyuu!" in response. A huge grin spread across his face as he started stroking the soft fur affectionately.

Daisuke sat up in his bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around his body. Large, crimson colored eyes watched the violet haired boy humming to himself, easily amused by the soft ball of fuzz curled up in the covers. He ran his hand through the long, violet bangs, marveling at the silkiness as his fingers slipped easily through each strand.

Dark's amethyst eyes peered upwards curiously, wondering what his tamer was smiling about. "Daisuki…when will Krad-chan get here…?

Daisuke quickly snapped out of his reverie, suddenly remembering that Satoshi had insisted on going home after dinner the night before. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the Niwa's hospitality or anything…it's just that Emiko's slightly overbearing personality was rather…intimidating. "Um…Maybe _we_ should go over to Hiwatari-kun's place instead…?"

"Okay!" Dark replied enthusiastically, giving Daisuke a little peace sign before running off. A second later, he poked his head back into the room a said, "You might want to close the window…it's really cold in your room…" before leaving.

Daisuke groaned upon seeing the open window. It was only open a crack, but that was more than enough to let the icy air into his room. Reluctantly, he dragged himself out of the cozy warmth of his bed and slid the window shut, silently reprimanding himself for being so stupid as to leave it open in the winter. Even if it didn't snow, the air outside would have still been rather frigid. Daisuke hastily slipped on a pair of jeans and a plain, white shirt before pulling a thick, red sweater over it. With gave a loud, "Kyuu!" and hopped onto the redhead's shoulder as the two made their way downstairs.

* * *

"Ohayo, Dai-chan!" Emiko said cheerily, turning away from the stove momentarily so that she could greet the sleepy boy.

"Ohayo!" Daisuke replied, pulling a chair out and seating himself next to Dark. The little boy licked his fingers, sticky with the syrup from his pancakes, not paying much attention to Daisuke as the older boy wiped some more of the syrup from his cheek.

Daikii gave a short laugh as he watched Dark trying to lick the sugary stuff off his other hand as Daisuke scolded him for not using a napkin. He ruffled the silky, violet hair affectionately as he walked by them on his way to get more water for his tea.

Dark made a small sound a looked up at Daikii's retreating back, wondering why every single person insisted on doing that. The attention wasn't a bad thing, but he just found it odd that everyone seemed to enjoy touching his hair. He was about to fix his hair when he suddenly remembered that his hands were still sticky and promptly went back to licking them.

"Dark, don't lick your fingers!" Daisuke said, sighing in exasperation. "You're not going to get clean like that…"

"But With's always licking his paws after they get sticky from eating strawberries…!" Dark said, pouting.

"Then we give him a bath afterwards anyways," Daisuke replied, trying to wipe the last of the syrup off Dark's mouth. "Come on. Let's go wash your hands _in the sink_." He said, placing more emphasis on the end of the sentence as he noticed Dark trying to lick syrup off his shirt. He was about to leave the room when Kosuke walked in with a shopping bag, shivering as he tossed his coat down onto the sofa.

"Whoo…It's really cold outside," Kosuke commented, rubbing his hands together to try to warm them up. "I went out and did a little shopping for you…bought Dark and Krad some warmer clothes," He continued, hanging the bag to a grateful looking Daisuke. "Dark looks like he's going to freeze to death in that tank top of his. Isn't it kind of strange that, after being turned into little kids, both Dark and Krad are left wearing summer clothes?"

"Yeah," Daisuke said, peeking over the bag at Dark who stared quizzically back him. "Thanks, Dad!"

Kosuke smiled as he pulled a chair over and sat down at the breakfast table, looking somewhat surprised when his hand landed in something sticky. "No problem…" he murmured, suddenly noticing the syrupy mess around him.

* * *

(Quick A/N: I finished my kiriban for the first 50 review! **http// www**** . deviantart. com/deviation/19901366/ **take out the spaces… Sorry for putting this in the middle of the fic, but I wanted to make sure people actually saw it…;;;; Anyways, back to the story!)

* * *

"I-I-it's r-r-really c-cold in here…S-Satoshi-sama…" Krad complained, his teeth chattering like mad as he rubbed his arms, trying to stay warm. He was sorely tempted to spread his wings and to use them block out some of the cold. However, Satoshi had made it clear that he didn't like the sight of the white wings and would be angry to see them out again. The blond sighed, squatting on the floor, breathing into his hands as he desperately wished he had a coat or something of the sort. Krad was definitely surprised when the wish was granted. He blinked awkwardly at the blanket being thrust under his nose.

"Take it," Satoshi said, sounding slightly impatient. He waved the blanket in Krad's face, trying to get the little boy to take it. "I thought you said you were cold."

Gratefully, Krad accepted the blanket. "Arigato, Satoshi-sama!" he said as he snuggled against the warm material. The blue haired teen, however, did not pay him any heed and went back to trying to fix the thermostat. The 6-year-old was content just to settle down and watch his tamer work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Satoshi was still trying to reattach two wires when the doorbell rang. Krad instantly slept to his feet, tripping over the blanket as he said, "I'll get it!" He fumbled with the locks for a moment before finally throwing the door open. A sudden blast of cold air greeted the boy, blowing his long hair in every direction as his breath caught in his throat. The wind instantly chilled him to the bones and his teeth started chattering again.

Daisuke didn't look too surprised to see Krad's arms covered with goose bumps and quickly let him in, closing the door as soon as Dark pranced in after him. "Hi Krad! Where's Hiwatari-kun?"

The blond raised one hand rather stiffly, as though his joints had frozen in the five seconds that the door was open, and pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Arigato, Krad-chan!" The redhead said, ruffling Krad's long hair as he handed the younger boy the shopping bag.

Dark looked utterly confused. Why must everyone play with the hair?

"Here you go" Daisuke said, helping Krad pull a white sweater over his head. "My dad bought you some stuff…hope you like them."

"Arigato, Niwa-kun!" Krad cried, promptly attaching himself to Daisuke's leg. He hugged the teen's leg tightly, refusing to let go.

Daisuke was startled to find Dark quickly latching himself to his other leg. "Um….guys? You can let go now… Actually, I'd prefer it if you let go because you're starting to cut off the blood flow in my legs…."

"Ah, Niwa-kun!" Satoshi said as he came out of the kitchen, surprised to see Daisuke already here…and even more surprised to see both 6-year-olds clinging to his legs. "…Why--?"

"Help me get them off… Krad's hugging me because I gave him the sweater and Dark's hugging me just because Krad's doing it, " Daisuke muttered, trying to shake Dark off without losing his balance. "My dad said he'd give us a ride to the mall, seeing as how it's really cold out and Dark and Krad don't have coats yet..."

"Oh…thanks." The blunette said, trying to pry the violet haired boy's fingers loose. Krad had already let go of Daisuke's leg to get a better view of Satoshi struggling with Dark.

"Let…go!" Satoshi said, grunting from exertion.

"Noooooo!" Dark yelled, wrapping his arms tightly around the redhead's leg.

"Why…must you always…be so…stubborn!"

"I. Like. Being. Stubborn!"

"Dark," Daisuke said, "I appreciate the fact that you like me a lot, but we really need to get going!"

Dark frowned a little and asked, "What's wrong with me being on your leg?" He tightened his grip as the redhead tried to pull himself free.

"I can't walk!"

"Drag me!"

"Daaaaark!"

"Dark-chan" Krad interrupted, putting on a mock sad puppy face.

The violet haired boy stopped struggling just long enough to give the blond a lopsided grin. "Yeeeeeesh?"

A small frown marred Krad's delicate features as he asked softly, "…You don't want to be with me anymore…?"

Dark instantly let go of Daisuke's leg, quickly brushing his clothes off. "Of course I do, Krad-chan. What makes you think I don't?" He asked, quickly latching himself to Krad's arm instead. Daisuke and Satoshi looked dumbstruck, staring at the little blond. Krad smiled brightly and made Satoshi a little victory sign, ignoring the betrayed look on his counterpart's face.

"That's all it takes?" Satoshi asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Great. Now that we've got that settled…" Daisuke said, giving Krad a pair of gloves and wrapping a fuzzy scarf around his neck, "Let's go!"

* * *

Krad's eyes widened in confusion the instant they stepped outside into the cold. He backed up a little, the snow crunching under his feet as he glared suspiciously at the white stuff falling from the sky.

"Why is everything…so white?" Krad asked, looking around in awe at the sudden change in scenery.

Dark giggled. "Funny you should ask that…seeing as how you're the one always wearing white."

The blond ignored him and hid behind Satoshi's leg, fearful feline eyes peeking out at the alien scenery. The blunette quickly moved away, leaving Krad out in the open.

"Satoshi-sama!" Krad whimpered, stumbling after his tamer, "Don't leave me!" He gasped in fright as his foot suddenly slipped out from under him. Waving his arms wildly, he was barely able to keep his balance and prevent himself from landing in an undignified heap in the snow. "Dark-chaaaan!"

"Just get in the car…" Satoshi growled, narrowing his eyes as the blond quickly did what he was told, not wanting to anger the teen. The teen rolled his eyes before slamming the car door shut and getting on from the other side.

* * *

"Hey, Riku," Risa said, turning to face the auburn haired girl sitting next to her. "How does this look?" She held the shirt up against her body, watching her sister's face for some sign of approval.

Riku's eyes took a while to focus on the shirt her twin was holding up for her to see. "Hm…?" She said, looking somewhat dazed.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Risa said, looking worried. She quickly sat down and let one hand rest o her sister's. "You usually aren't this…absentminded."

The shorter haired girl shook her head and smiled faintly, "It's nothing."

Risa stared intently at her Riku, realizing that the other girl was hiding something from her. The dull sound of chatter and sounds of other activity in the mall faded into the background as Risa's eyes begged her sister to tell her what she was thinking about. She hated it when Riku kept her in the dark. It made her feel like she was losing the trust that the two sisters had once shared for each other in the past.

"Please tell me," Risa said as more of a demand than a request, gripping Riku's hand tightly. "It has something to with Daisuke doesn't it?"

Riku looked surprised that Risa had found out so quickly. Wordlessly she nodded.

"Aren't you happy that he loves you?" The younger twin asked, "Or is there something else going on that I don't know about? Like…maybe about how Daisuke is actually Dark?"

Riku's head snapped up suddenly as she stared at her little sister. "You knew?"

Risa laughed. "_That's_ what you've been brooding about? I've known for a while actually…I thought you'd have figured it out already."

"I've…had some suspicions." Riku admitted, shrugging awkwardly. She'd spent all this time debating with herself whether or not she should tell Risa when, in reality, the younger girl had already found out a long time ago! She felt like such an idiot…

"Remember that time we were at the tower…and Dark was with Hiwatari-kun?" The younger girl asked, idly running her fingers through her long hair.

"How could I forget?" Riku said, grimacing at the memory.

"It was after watching Hiwatari-kun change that I realized the same thing probably happened with Dark-san and Niwa-kun." Risa continued, twirling a single stand of hair as she continued to talk, "I always thought it was funny how, as long as Niwa-kun was with us, Dark would always appear regardless of how far away we were from Azumano."

"Dark's usual territory, ne?" Riku said, making a face. "Honestly, Risa, I still don't know what it is you see in him…"

"Hey! If he's Niwa-kun, then by saying that, you're insulting Niwa-kun as well," Risa said, grinning wickedly, "You don't want to insult your boyfriend as well—Hey, isn't that Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun? What are they doing here?"

Riku looked surprised and turned around, noticing the two teens hovering awkwardly near the entrance of the mall. She quickly rose to her feet and ran over to the entrance to greet them.

* * *

A/n: Sorry, but I'm going to have to stop here…. :sad that I couldn't get as far as I wanted…: Sorry for the crappy chapter! TT 


End file.
